When the Boys Meet: I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You
Blaine texts Kurt texts Kurt I starred at my phone where I had a text for Blaine ready to send, but I couldn't. I still hadn't put his number in my phone, not wanting to give into the hazeled eyed boy. I sighed and put the phone away. It had been a week since Blaine had shown up at the locker next to mine, and in that week, I had gone through emotional hell. Those damned hazel gold eyes, and Oh My God, that voice. I sat on my bed, looking around my unnaturally messy room. What was I gonna do. And just like that, it happened, my phone beeped. Unknown Hey cutie, it's B ;) I smiled. What can I help u with B? Unknown Well, I was wondering why u didn't send me a text yet. I gave u my number like last week. I sighed, still smiling. Cause I got better stuff to do. It didn't take long for the reply. Unknown Aw :,( I waited for another text, but nothing came. I shrugged and dropped my phone, to only pick it up again. I added his number to my phone, dropping again, and went to get a drink. When I came back, my phone had 6 texts, all from Blaine. Blaine What is better than getting to talk to me? Huh? Oh don't tell me ur doing it now. Kurtsie… come back… :,( I giggled at them, wondering how long I'd have to wait till I get another text from him. As if on cue my phone vibrated and a new text popped up. Blaine So is this how ur a badboy? Not answering ur texts? Cause if it was ur evil! I leave my phone to go get something to drink and I have 7 texts from u? A little clingy I see. He didn't reply, and after a couple of minutes I put my phone on the charger. Maybe I pushed it…wait, why do I care? Blaine I stared at my phone, at Kurt's last text. Maybe I had sent to many texts that did look clingy. I waited to see if he would send another text…nothing. I sighed and threw my phone away. It was what 6pm? If I could fall a sleep by 8 and then sleep soundly, it wouldn't feel like I had to wait 13 hours till I got to see Kurt. 13 hours? Maybe if I slept now… There was a knock on my door and my mum popped her head through. "Hey honey, are you ok?" "Yea, of course I am." She closed the door and came to sit on my bed. "Oh, ok sweeite. You're father and I are just worried about you, you haven't been you're self lately." "Nah, I'm fine. Just adapting to school is hard, there are some bullies, but there always are." "You know, we could send you to that private boys school we heard about…" "No, I want to stay where I am now. I don't want you and dad spending all that money just so I wont get picked on." "But Blaine, we don't want you to get hurt again. We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves." "Mum, its fine. I'm the new kid, of course I'm gonna get picked on." "Well, we are ready to move you if it is needed, no matter how hard it can be." My phone vibrated and my heart leapt. Mum must've noticed something. "Is that anyone I need to know about?" She smiled. "No, I don't think so. I never get texts, it just surprised me." I smiled weakly, watching her smile drop. "Well, if you want to talk…" I nodded and she left the room. I picked up my phone. Kurt So… I smiled. Now who is the clingy 1? Kurt I'm not clingy, all I said was so! Now, what is the reason u texted me? It was now or never I thought. A guy like Kurt would never want to be in a relationship, but maybe if it wasn't a real relationship. I have a proposition. Go on… U + me, no strings just sex? Haha. What r u on? I don't think im on anything, but I know what I'd like seein u on ;) I tried to not look as I typed that one, it was so not like me. Wow, and who thinks ill be on anything, ur the smaller dude here ;) So, he did understand what I meant. So is that a yes? And trust me, the only small thing here is my height. I didn't realize how bad that sounded till I pressed send. Someone has a large ego… What makes u think I want to do something like this with u, who says im not interested in being in a relationship? Wait, what? Wait, u would want to be in a relationship? Just cause I walk like I own the fucking building, doesn't mean im not capable of love. Oh. Oh? That's all u gonna say? I stared at my phone. Kurt wanted to be in a real relationship, not just hook ups. Sorry, I wasn't expecting that. So wait, u wonna be in a relationship with me? I never said that. U didn't deny it either. I smiled, I had him. Kurt wanted to be in a relationship, one with me? I couldn't help but it but I hopped of my bed and did a little dance. Well u got me there. So is that a yes? Please, please, please, please! Yes, but only if we stay quiet about it. What? Why? I have a reputation Anderson. Oh. So as long as we don't do anything in public, its ok? Yes. Then sure. But how about we talk face to face before we decide on anything? Fine. The Lima Bean, 1 hour. Category:Glee Category:Klaine